The True Colours Of An Old, Bad Prime
by Knightryder007
Summary: Set in ROTF. The Fallen becomes a troll. Starscream suffers. But we like that, don't we? T for themes and ick.


**A short satire based on the second Bayverse movie where Starscream becomes The Fallen's army-spawner. I wondered what The Fallen would be like if he was a foul-mouthed, rude ***the word _shower_ in French***-bag. This happened. Rated T for rude/adult humour, graphic scenes, bad words and Momma Starscream. Definitely OOC. And yes, I might just be insane. Reviews are welcomed with open arms!**

**The True Colours Of An Old, Bad Prime**

"Spawn a new army?! But Megatro..."

"Screw that idiot! All he does is kiss ass. My ass!" cried the old mech back to Starscream in Cybertronian. Yes, that was The Fallen. Portrayed by his guise as a fearsome, tyrannical mech who was all business, he only ever let his true colours show for any subordinate of Megatron. As an insulting, condecsending creature, he loved making mockery of all his subordinates, or as he put it, his 'bitches'. He was definately right about Megatron kissing his ass. That mech was quite the idiot. He was almost remeniscent of a mix between how Starscream and Soundwave would treat Megatron himself. With complete loyalty...and _mercy_. The Fallen laughed as Starscream began letting loose another string of pathetic complaints and excuses, each one more pathetic than the last, while making superfluous gestures.

"I'm not built for breeding a whole army! Just look at my figure! There is no possible way I could have ONE THOUSAND! I'm triangle shaped!" snapped the Seeker, gesturing to his thin waist and his wide body. He had been given some special Energon to help him create the new army, but that didn't help with his hideous figure one bit.

"You're right about that, Corn Chip!" The Fallen had picked up a little knowledge of the human world as he had once 'surfed the Web' to gain info on the small blue planet. He would sometimes use the many human euphemisms to anyone who had been to Earth just to piss them off. "Actually, having some sparklings would HELP you with that! Ha!"

"Come on, The Fallen! It's going to be painful!" Starscream bickered, not realising how stupid he sounded saying that even in his own language.

"No pain, no gain. YOUR pain, that is!" The Fallen cackled evilly again, his side-fins fluttering in time to the bursts of laughs. The old Prime slumped back on his seat, and watched as Starscream muttered a string of curses. "Now hurry up! I expect 50 newsparks by the end of this vorn!"

"Aaaaauuuuuggggh!" Starscream yelled, not in pain but in anger. And a little pain...well, ANTICIPATION of pain...Starscream found a good place to start the procedure, and slowly began climbing up the wall.

"That's a terrible spot. You'll never find your footing." commented The Fallen. He smiled at Starscream when the poor Seeker lost his footing and fell, landing on his behind. "Told you."

"Well, why don't YOU try this? I mean, a descendant of a Prime is OF COURSE, WAY more powerful than any young of mine could even fathom to be!"

The Fallen laughed. "Starscream, you do know that I have to just merely use my spark energy on the young to impose my skills on them? I just need you to create their protoform shells!"

Starscream cursed once more. Finding another spot, he slowly climbed up the precarious cliff, and flipped upside-down. Planting himself deep within the layers of the metal, he really began screeching as he stared creating the outside skin of the soon-to-be filled egg sac. The Fallen mercilessly laughed at the poor creature.

"Having fun, are we?!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Starscream, who was truly living up to his name. The pain ripping through him was unbearable, and was only made worse by The Fallen's merciless taunting. "THIS HURRRRTS!" The Fallen smirked at him. Starscream had finally created the outside of the sac, He began to fill it with energon. The sac began to fill with glowing blue liquid.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" yelled Starscream as he readied himself to push out the small frame. The Fallen, watching this as if it was a comedy show, gathered some old pieces of metal and Energon as if it was popcorn, taking great delight in watching Starscream suffer.

"If you were screaming before this, you'll never get through the next part!"

"SHUUUT UUUUP!" screeched Starscream as he continued screeching in pain while he slowly pushed out the hatchling. Once done, he let himself collapse on the ground.

"Finally! Thought you'd never finish! Now get another one ready!"

"Come on! Don't I get a rest?!"

"No! Now get on with it!"

Starscream snarled. "No!"

The Fallen growled, and picked up his long scepter. Extending it to the newly-hatched egg sac, he began poking it.

"No! No! I'll keep going!"

"So do it already!" The Fallen poked Starscream with the stick, and pushed him over to another corner. Starscream growled, and hauled himself up again.

"Sometimes, I wish Megatron was back!"

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
